The present invention relates to equipment for excavation, and in particular to systems for opening formations in gas, oil and hydro-geological wells.
Systems are known, which comprise a set of equipment including at its bottom end a working unit which directs a high-speed hydraulic jet that contains abrasive particles, toward a prospective productive formation to cut through the casing and the ring and to produce slot-shaped passages in a formation, so as to provide a flow from the formation into the borehole. It is believed that the existing systems of this type can be further improved.